Debilidades
by sakura-txell
Summary: Le hicieron salir de allí, y fue entonces cuando advirtió de donde provenía aquel sonido: su corazón...
1. Capítulo uno

**DEBILIDADES **

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling._

La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras ya que las gruesas cortinas entorpecían el paso a los lábiles destellos del sol para que iluminaran la estancia.

Cerca de aquella ventana oculta se hallaba la cama, ocupada por una joven pálida que a duras penas podía moverse, conectada a todo tipo de aparatos para controlar su estado. Uno de ellos no paraba de zumbar en los oídos de su acompañante. Los continuos pitidos interrumpían su descanso.

Desistiendo de la idea de poder pernoctar, decidió levantarse de la incomoda silla que ocupaba y deambular por los espacioso pasillos de aquel hospital Muggle.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la máquina de café de la sala de fumadores. Allí, encendió un cigarrillo con asombrosa tranquilidad, y bebió un sorbo del café humeante que sostenía su mano izquierda.

Una vez terminado su cigarro, volvió por donde había venido; sin embargo, el amplio pasillo se convirtió para él en un angosto e interminable camino hacia su desgracia. Paso a paso se sentía más angustiado.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que su novia entró en coma. Según la explicación de los médicos, el accidente, provocado por un borracho desaprensivo, originó en la chica un golpe en la cabeza y la pérdida del conocimiento y, posteriormente, ese estado patológico.

Él no estuvo al corriente hasta aquella misma noche, cuando llegó después de una ardua semana de investigaciones por toda Europa. Se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie en el apartemento, por ello, llamó rápidamente a Helen, la madre de Hermione. Una triste voz le informó de lo que sucedía y, al colgar, salió corriendo de la casa.

Mientras conducía recordaba instantes antes de partir de viaje: ambos discutían.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que evocaba esas remembranzas, se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho cuánto la quería y abandonarla en esa tensa situación.

Dejó el coche mal estacionado, trotó hacia la habitación y la encontró allí...

Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegó y nada, nada había cambiado. Ella no sentía el tacto de sus manos, de sus labios...

Sentado aún en la ingrata butaca, lo contemplaba todo, sin excepción alguna. No quería pensar en nada malo aunque tampoco podía pensar en algo bueno...

Sin poder controlarlo, el sueño se apoderó torpemente de él...

Un molesto ruido le despertó. La sala estaba vacía, sólo estaban ellos dos. No se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que un hombre alto, algo envejecido y con semblante desagradable entró en la habitación acompañado de dos enfermeras.

Le hicieron salir de allí, y fue entonces cuando advirtió de donde provenía aquel sonido: su corazón fallaba...

El silencio reinaba en la sala de espera. Harry se encontraba nuevamente solo, fumando su cigarro, ahora nerviosamente. Reflexionaba sobre qué haría a partir de aquel momento si el destino le arrebataba a sus dos niñas.

_Notas de la autora: Este escrito ganó el segundo premio en prosa castellana de la categoría E en los Juegos Florales 2003 (certamen literario de origen catalán) de mi escuela. _

_Me ha parecido una historia perfecta para adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Sólo quiero saber si pensáis que merece la pena seguirla, o si preferís que la deje así, de esta forma vosotros podréis imaginaros cómo queréis que termine: con un final feliz o con uno trágico. Y sí, se supone que Hermione está embarazada._

_Si queréis leer el escrito original, id a mi blog: _**_www.sakuratxellwrites. blogspot. com _**(sin espacios)

_Mery_


	2. Capítulo dos

**DEBILIDADES **

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**Capítulo dos**

Miraba al frente, sin mirar nada. En la sala de espera, que aquellas horas de la noche, estaba casi completamente vacía. Harry estaba sentado en una delas incómodas sillas de plástico, con la única compañía de su cigarrillo y de las luces de la ciudad que chispeaban a través de la ventana.

Pero él seguía sin ver nada.

Sólo escuchaba. Escuchaba a las enfermeras ir de habitación en habitación para atender a los enfermos. Escuchaba a los doctores estudiar los análisis que sostenían en esas enormes carpetas metálicas. Escuchaba el susurro de la noche que procedía de la calle. Y seguía escuchando el chirriante pitido que había anunciado que algo iba mal con Hermione.

El cigarrillo se consumía ignorado por su fumador. El café que había conseguido de la máquina ya estaba frío, también olvidado en el suelo, a los pies de Harry.

Una sombra apareció por la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral para observar detenidamente al joven que estaba sentado en una de las butacas. Su espalda estaba encorvada hacia delante y se apoyaba con los codos sobre sus rodillas, con los hombros caídos. En su cara sólo se leía una emoción: devastación.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, y, suavemente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Harry alzó la cara, perdido en sus pensamientos, y tardó un instante en reconocer a la dueña de ese rostro.

"Helen..." exhaló el joven mago al ver a la madre de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban cargados de desesperación, y de remordimiento. Harry se encogió aún más bajo el cálido tacto de la mujer a la que había empezado a considerar una madre. "Lo siento... lo siento..." continuó con la voz entrecortada, y por primera vez desde que lo conociera con doce años, Helen vio las gruesas lágrimas que sus derramaron sus verdes ojos y que rodaron por sus mejillas, dejando a su paso un rastro húmedo y brillante.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido, cariño?" preguntó la mujer a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado. Movió su brazo para rodear la ancha espalda de Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él, y a ella misma.

"Estaba dormitando a su lado... y... y... de repente unos pitidos empezaron a sonar... No sabía... no sabía lo que eran hasta que me echaron de la habitación." Su voz hipaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Intentó recuperar el aliento que le faltaba y decidió calmarse. No haría ningún bien si Helen se ponía nerviosa también. "Hermione ha sufrido un paro cardíaco. Pero la han estabilizado a tiempo para evitar que el bebé sufriera algún daño irreparable..." Y se detuvo. Se detuvo de nuevo, imaginando lo que sería una vida sin las dos personas más importantes de su existencia. "El bebé está bien."

"¿Ha venido el médico a decirte algo más?" preguntó Helen. Harry se giró para mirarla fijamente. Después de tantas horas perdido, puso su total atención en algo.

"El medico me ha comunicado que esta noche es crucial. Si Hermione no sufre ningún otro episodio cardíaco, lo más seguro es que pueda recuperarse y que quizá despierte en las próximas horas. Y la niña está estable... pero me han advertido que puede pasar lo peor... Y que en ese caso..." Harry se interrumpió otra vez y enterró su cara, después de quitarse las gafas, húmedas por las lágrimas, entre sus manos. Y empezó a sollozar. "Que en ese caso, debería prepararme para lo peor... porque no saben que..." Harry agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, como si intentara borrar esas últimas palabras. "No saben..."

y Helen perdió la calma después de oír esas palabras. Una semana con las mismas conversaciones con todos los médicos que cuidaban a su hija y a su futura nieta. "No sabemos nada aún," no dejaban de repetir. "Todos los casos son distintos. Hay perdonas que salen de este estado en pocas horas, algunos están unos días o pocas semanas... Existen pocos casos documentados de pacientes que despiertan después de muchos años en coma. Los que caen en este estado necesitan un tiempo para reiniciar su organismo. Sin embargo, su hija está embarazada, y eso es un factor que cambia muchas cosas. No estamos hablando de una, sino de dos vidas. Sólo nos queda esperar como se desarrolla el feto durante el coma, y si el embarazo llega a su fin, puede que podamos recuperar a su hija... Pero lamento repetir que desconocemos cuál será la evolución de la señorita Granger... Contamos sólo con su fortaleza y las ganas de vivir por su bebé. Lo lamento..."

Helen recordaba ese discurso, con sus puntos y sus comas. La conversación con el médico que atendía a Hermione se había quedado grabada en la mente, como si alguien la hubiera inscrito en piedra dentro de su cabeza.

De nuevo, una sombra apareció en el umbral de la sala de espera, y se detuvo para observar los rostros de dos personas preocupas y próximas al abismo. Dos personas que lloraban por otras dos vidas que, desgraciadamente, pendían de un hilo muy fino. Dio un paso adelante, y vio que la mujer alzaba su mirada para prestarle atención.

"Señor Potter, Señora Granger... Tengo que comunicarles que la señorita Granger ha..."

_Notas de la autora: Algunos reviews que me dejasteis, pedían que escribiera una continuación... pues aquí la tenéis. No sé si continuarla o dejarla con la incógnita. ¿Qué queréis que ocurra? _

_Dejadme vuestros comentarios, que los agradezco mucho._

_Saludos, Mery_


	3. Capítulo tres

**DEBILIDADES **

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**Capítulo tres**

Era un deja vu.

---

Era un deja vu. Igual que ocurrió años atrás en la última batalla. Hermione fue gravemente herida, y durante tres días todos estuvieron en vilo esperando que Hermione despertara de su profundo sueño. Y allí, en el hospital, delante de todos, Harry confesó sus sentimientos hacia Hermione cuando ella apenas abrió los ojos.

La única diferencia que había era que no era una, sino dos las vidas por las que Harry rezaba aquella noche. No era un hombre religiosos, pero en su interior sabía que necesitaba de todos los recursos a su alcance para asegurarse que ambas sobrevivieran.

_Esta noche es crucial... La niña está estable..._

_...Desconocemos cuál será su evolución..._

Palabras que se repetían en su cabeza a la vez que se entrelazaban con las plegarias que recitaba en un susurro, sus ojos hundidos por el cansancio, y su alma rota por el dolor.

Si sólo él pudiera tomar el lugar de sus niñas.

_Lo lamento... _

Harry estaba seguro que los médicos habían repetido esas mismas palabras a muchas otras personas antes. ¿Cuántas habrían sobrevivido?

¿Cuántas no?

A pesar del dolor que crecía en su interior a cada minuto que pasaba, agradecía la presencia de Helen. Su mano, arrugada por los años, y por la angustia, se apoyaba sobre la suya. No era una mano frágil, sino fuerte como un roble. Su mano le infundía esa fuerza que no iba a encontrar en otro lugar.

Y los minutos corrían...

Y la esperanza se escurría entre sus dedos...

---

Débil. Se sentía tan débil...

---

Recordaba los nueve meses que había llevado a Hermione en su interior. Aquellos habían sido los meses más bellos de toda su vida. Y cuando su pequeña nació, después de horas de lágrimas y de gritos entre empujones, supo que quería volver a vivir esa experiencia.

Pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron. Aunque ella y Robert lo habían intentado durante largo tiempo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que el milagro de la vida no volvería a ocurrir.

Sus esfuerzos se centraron entonces en hacer feliz a su única hija. Y los años de cariño y de cuidados dieron su fruto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a convertirse en la madre de una mujer brillante. En la madre de una bruja brillante, se corrigió.

¿Había sido la magia la que había impedido la concepción de otro bebé?

¿Había sido la magia la que había reconocido el enorme potencial de su hija y que los había impulsado a hacer de ella un ser excepcional?

Recordaba las risas y el llanto. Los tropiezos en el parque y los sueños en su regazo.

Imágenes de toda una vida que, ante todo, deseaba que su hija descubriera con su bebé...

Y también rezó.

---

La luz la cegaba. El molesto esplendor que le impedía ver a su alrededor.

Notaba su cuerpo entumecido...

Y al fin abrió los ojos. La luz era entonces un lábil haz que cruzaba la habitación.

Sólo veía sombras. Y oía un pitido constante que hacía eco en su cabeza.

"Harry..." susurró, y su mano cubrió el leve bulto de su barriga.

Y con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa, durmió.

---

La sala de espera le parecía un infierno. Así que se levantó de la silla, y sin decir nada, caminó sin prisas hacia la habitación de Hermione, dejando atrás a Helen con sus pensamientos.

La modesta estancia estaba a oscuras y el único destello de luz procedía del fluorescente que había al otro lado del cristal. Otras lucecitas de colores, verdes y rojas, parpadeaban incansables desde aquellas dichosas máquinas.

Pero aquellas dichosas máquinas eran lo único que le ofrecían a Harry un resquicio de esperanza.

Avanzó lentamente hasta la silla que había al lado de la cama. Se sentó y miró con atención el rostro de su amada... de su amiga. De su vida.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban en derramarse le nublaron la vista. Se sacó las gafas, y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sollozó. El nudo que tenía en el pecho se iba estirado, haciéndose más fuerte dentro de él.

Colmó sus nervios y se acercó más a Hermione, para así acariciar su desordenado pelo y observar con detenimiento sus suaves facciones. La miró como si fuera la primera vez. La miró como si fuera la última...

"No te vayas..." le suplicó, apretujando las frías manos de Hermione entre las suyas. "No me dejes solo... ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti? No puedo... No puedo... Te amo, Hermione... Yo... yo si... si algo te ocurriera, cariño, no me lo perdonaría nunca... porque fue mi culpa. Mi culpa. Si no me hubiera marchado de esa forma... Lo siento... si yo no... Lo siento..."

Deshecho por la culpa y por la impotencia, Harry se desasió de las manos de Hermione para apoyar con suavidad su cabeza sobre la incipiente barriga en la que descansaba su pequeña hija. Y a ella también le pidió perdón.

---

Sentía un temblor que sacudía su cuerpo ligeramente. Y sintió que algo humedecía las finas ropas que cubrían su cuerpo.

El peso que notaba sobre su estómago... donde sentía la humedad.

Abrió los ojos para descubrir el origen de todas esas sensaciones.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Levantó una mano, una mano en la que resplandecía un diamante. Y, con gestos suaves pero intensos, acarició el pelo de su prometido.

"Harry..."

Tan absorto había estado en su pena, que apenas se dio cuenta de las caricias en su pelo... Pero al oír esa voz...

Con lentitud, por miedo a que sólo fuera un sueño, Harry giró su rostro hasta enfocar con sus ojos verdes la bella faz de sus amante. Una sonrisa tomó posesión de sus labios, y con voz ronca por la emoción, Harry dijo:

"Buenos días, dormilona..."

Ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora: Sinceramente, no quería continuar con la historia en principio, y lo cierto es, que mientras 'intentaba' escribir esta tercera parte, me arrepiento de no haberlo dejado estar. Lo siento, pero es la verdad._

_Si el capítulo no os ha gustado, os pido disculpas, pero me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Como no quería que llegara el séptimo libro antes que terminara la historia (estoy temiendo lo que ocurrirá en la última entrega), aquí tenéis._

_Dejadme vuestros comentarios, que los agradezco mucho._

_Saludos, Mery_


End file.
